The Event Horizon
by Melodic Flow
Summary: Life in Konoha is preserved. Relatively calm. Intact. But things aren't always irreversible, and nothing comes without a price. Because sometimes the question isn't of the cost, but of the one who pays it. AU


**Author's note:** I am starting a new story! Yey. I need something to distract and entertain myself with, and hence, tada! The idea has been floating inside my head for a while now, and I want to try to keep myself on my toes with this story. This is not shounen-ai or yaoi, if ever I unintentionally make it seem like it. I'm trying to build up something here. I am pretty new at writing something like this, so reviews are very very ver much welcomed!

* * *

><p>the event horizon<p>

_It must really be a lonelier journey than anyone could imagine. Cutting through absolute darkness, encountering nothing but the occasional hydrogen atom. Flying blindly into the abyss, believing therein lie the answers to the mysteries of the universe.  
>- Five Centimeters per Second.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Things are quite different in Konoha.

The semnatics of the word could be put up to debate, though. The difference arose not from the status quo of the village, but from the prominent contrast the Leaf held with other shinobi villages. The differences themselves, however, were not so much noticeable as they were subtle. Ever since the Third Shinobi War, small skirmishes within and along the borders of other shinobi villages happened quite often, even until now. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that wars more often than not lead to several layers of misunderstanding and complications, although it was nothing the respective villages could not handle, despite the lingering infrastractural and collateral damage the war had brought. The situation was only exacerbated in Konoha by the advent of the Kyuubi, whose devastation rivaled that of the war. What is interesting to note, though, is how a few months afterwards, despite the labor work the village had to do, relative peace had settled upon Konoha - so much so it had earned a remarkable reputation amongst travellers and merchants. The civilian, as always, took everything for granted. The general consensus until present day is that, as long as there is peace, it is not questioned. It does well to be grateful for what you have.

"This is bullshit."

"Words, otouto." Sasuke is reading a book entitled 'Third Shinobi War: The Aftermath', not quite sure if everything is to be believed. His doubt had less to do with facts and more to do with his general suspicion of everything.

"No missions this week too?"

"I have training."

"It's still a few years before you inherit the mantle." Itachi ruffles his hair, smiling. Sasuke frowns.

"Training is analogous to spending time in the office with the Sandaime. When the official training will be has yet to be announced."

Immediately following the Kyuubi's attack, suspicions within the upper echelon of Konoha arose and the Uchiha Clan was at its core, with some believing that they instigated the attack. Before things could worsen though, the Sandaime had held a private meeting with the Clan Head, wherein the things they discussed were kept confidential. A few years later, the Sandaime wisely did a public display of trust, announcing early on his intentions to let the Clan Head's son, Uchiha Itachi, to inherit the title of Godaime Hokage. This effectively quelled any developing altercations.

"I'm going out. See you later." Sasuke makes sure his weapons are secure before heading for the door. The floorboards do not make a sound at his steps.

"Take care, otouto."

Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets and heads for the memorial stone. Kakashi is always there, and having nothing better to do, Sasuke could ask him for another jutsu to learn. He had graduated rather early, and circumstances have led him to having no team, with Kakashi as his mentor, due to his - rather illegal - possession of the sharingan.

Sasuke arrives after a few minutes of stopping by the market to purchase a single tomato. He sees Kakashi in his usual spot, although opts to not approach him immediately. He tactfully masks his presence so as not to disturb, although he doubts they haven't sensed his presence already. Kakashi is not alone; there are two people with him. The taller one with a mask, an ANBU, seems to have been part of Kakashi's squad back when the latter was still in ANBU, judging by the slight deference in the lines of his posture, strong, unyielding but submissive, that could only have been ingrained after years of work. The person with him is a bit smaller (smaller than Sasuke, certainly, by probably... 2 centimeters at most) and seems to be his age, although he couldn't remember anyone with that shade of blonde hair.

And are those whisker marks on his cheeks?

As if sensing his scrutiny, the boy turns to look at him, and Sasuke is almost caught offguard.

The boy has no left eye, rather, in its place is a solid black sphere.

He had never seen anything as lifeless as the boy's left eye, even more so than the dead.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Notes_:

event horizon: "the point at which the gravitational pull becomes so great as to make escape impossible."


End file.
